Name
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Set after Acid Tokyo. Fei Wang Reed makes the clone capture Syaoran, because he needs some extra information from the boy. Contains spoilers, rape and yaoi (full list of warnings inside)


**As requested to Darkchibi-chan, who then requested it of me because of her long-lasting writer's block. I do hope I managed to meet (almost) all details I was supposed to put in ;) I hope even more Darkchibi-chan's writer's block will end soon...**

**WARNING: Rape, torture, really more gruesome than anything I've written before. Also yaoi, bondage (including several more painful kinks). Set after Acid Tokyo, but including spoilers up to the epilogue. Probably includes some bad English too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle**

* * *

_Name_

The moment Syaoran spotted the feather, he knew something was wrong. He had been chasing the feather throughout the city, for some reason the thing being able to evade him half the afternoon. He had left behind his bitter companions hours ago to bolt after the presence.

But what he saw now did not seem right with how the feather had shown such agility up until now. It was merely hanging in the air at eye-level, in the back of an alleyway with a dead end.

Everything about it screamed 'trap'.

But who would set such a trap? For who was this trap meant? Certainly not for him, who just arrived in this world. Well, not for him specifically. For people able to feel the presence of the feather? But no, he was quite certain he had been the only one following its presence, stumbling through crowds and climbing over fences.

Was it selective? Was someone selecting preys and tempting them with the feather's power? But whatever for?

One step forward was enough. He hadn't even entered the alleyway, but he felt someone behind him a moment too late. He was pressed in the narrow space, and as he turned to fight he stumbled once.

With a startled cry he tumbled into the crack between dimensions.

...

Fei Wang Reed watched in delight as his puppet bound the descendent of Clow Reed with an elegant ease, making the boy look far weaker than Fei Wang knew he was. The element of surprise would do the trick every single time.

The descendent of Clow Reed. He called himself Syaoran. Syaoran Li, if being complete about it. But while watching the boy contained in his spells for years and the clone growing up, a feeling of unease had spread in his veins slowly. Something wasn't right. The careful way the dimension witch pronounced the boy's name only added to the uncertainty.

Something was off. The boy was called Syaoran, but so was the clone. And the clone received that name from his adoptive father in Clone country, who couldn't have remembered anything about the boy – as his meeting with him never even happened. Why did Fujitaka call the clone Syaoran? It wasn't a coincidence, naturally. But it did make Fei Wang wonder what this name meant to either kid.

'Syaoran' wasn't the clone's name. The clone didn't receive a name. The clone was just a clone, and did not need a name. He got the name 'Syaoran' afterwards.

Did the same go for the original 'Syaoran'?

If the boy was hiding his true name, something must be up. Something Fei Wang did not know about. And not knowing something was not an option for him at this stage.

He would get the boy's original, true name. And the clone would be the perfect puppet to help him in that.

...

Syaoran struggled against his clone's grip, but the other had managed to get him by surprise. While he was disorientated by the dimension-switch, the clone had easily turned his hands behind his back to bind him. And without his arms he had too little balance to land a kick on the agile clone.

The first kick he had tried to deliver was caught in one hand with ease, forcing him to hop back to regain his balance. Without changing expression, the clone shackled his ankle, pulled it to make Syaoran drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and attached the chain to the one binding his hands.

As it was now, the clone was forcing him to walk forwards, but the chains were too short to allow him more than a fast shuffle, let alone a kick.

He had no idea what his clone – or probably Fei Wang Reed – wanted with him, but he was determined to not give them anything.

The clone shoved him through a door, making him topple over and bend his back painfully while his reflexes tried to catch himself, pulling his own leg away from him. He groaned softly into the coarse carpet, and the clone grabbed his collar, dragging him towards the middle of the room by his shirt. Syaoran nearly choked, the carpet burning his bare knees a secondary worry as he tried to breathe while the clone carelessly dragged him around.

He was too busy heaving for air when the clone dropped him, releasing the chain of his leg from his wrists and locking it securely on a ring in the floor. Grabbing his hair, the clone pulled Syaoran to his feet, pulling a hook down from the ceiling to attach it to the chains on his hands. Syaoran's balance was precarious with the hook pulling the hands behind his back up, and his one foot practically molded into the carpet by the other ring.

He didn't even have to consider kicking, because it would probably dislocate his shoulders with a nice snap.

The clone proceeded to step back and stare at him blankly, unnerving Syaoran deeply.

This was not the same boy he watched during the years of his confinement. But he looked like it creepily so. Only that icy blue eye signified the loss of his heart.

The clone's head tilted, listening.

...

Fei Wang got bored while his puppet stared the boy down without any emotion. He would be leaving the two like that for at least an hour, but it wasn't much fun to look at. He had created the clone without a heart, because he didn't _need_ a heart in his quest for the feathers. A heart would only be in the way. But for any other purpose it would have been nice.

This would have been the perfect moment for the clone to be able to feel a little sadism.

But no, the boy felt no emotion. No heart. No pleasure.

No mental pleasure, that is. They'd see about the physical soon.

As the clone would patiently wait and stare Syaoran would become more and more uncomfortable, bordering on scared. But even with someone as unnerving as the clone in front of you, getting scared would only keep your attention for so long. At some point Syaoran would be looking around, and probably wondering where the hell he had been brought.

The room was simple. It looked like a normal bedroom, with too much space for a sparse occupant. A large bed in one corner, an even larger closet in the other. A wide desk in front of a window with drawn curtains and closed shutters. Thick coarse carpet underneath his feet and simple yet elegant wallpaper.

Only the long system of pipes, chains and hooks on the ceiling would look off, and the rings sunk into the floor under the coarse carpet if you could find them. Syaoran was neatly chained to the ceiling, almost hanging on his wrists in an awkward angle he was sure going to hate within the next few minutes. He could use only one foot to balance himself, the other secured onto a ring in the floor with no more than a millimeter space the move.

Lose balance and not only snap your shoulders, but probably break your ankle as well.

He had plans for Syaoran. He had the boy in captivity for seven years, so he knew just locking him away would do less than nothing to break the boy. A bit of torture should work. But considering how he had just gritted his teeth and walked on after being stabbed through his leg by his clone, it seemed like this particular lad was not prone to collapsing with a bit of pain.

He probably wouldn't pipe up even if they slowly sawed through every single one of his joints one by one.

No, they'd need to be a little more creative than that. It wouldn't be just the pain that would do the trick, it would be the method of applying said pain. Which would certainly not be any problem for Fei Wang Reed.

He had watched the boy long enough. He knew the boy had never been touched before. Not even his precious princess had done more than give him a hug. Bit of psychological torture by sexual stimulation, bit of physical torture by doing so painfully. Make the boy cry and beg for more no matter how it hurt. Break him, until he would no longer be able to take more and make him spill it.

And finish of course.

Fei Wang shifted in his seat, watching Syaoran fidget under his clone's gaze. He had not been touched for too long. He would gladly enjoy the show his little puppet would give him, as he commanded.

...

Syaoran jumped when his clone suddenly moved. He had no idea what prompted the other after what felt like hours of silence, but he moved forward purposely.

The clone stepped towards him, a knife sliding from his sleeve, surprising Syaoran even more. He had not deemed his clone a knife-thrower.

But the boy was not going to throw it.

With a swift motion the soft linen clothes were cut, first the tank top and then the shorts. The world they had been in was a warm world, and the room they were in now was not heated. He had been cold as it was, but being left in his boxers made him shudder, straining his shoulders where his muscles were by now screaming bloody murder at him.

The clone watched him apathically, before slowly moving to cut open his boxers as well.

Syaoran had no idea what his clone was getting at, but if he was supposed to feel uncomfortable he had succeeded. Not that he'd show it. He inwardly shuddered and cowered, but outwardly gave the clone a defiant stare, straightening a fraction in his painfully bound state to show he was not afraid.

He was not afraid.

This clone could hurt him anyway he liked, but he would not budge.

His scream was muffled as the clone's lips smashed against his, tongue prying his mouth open and forcing its way inside. Fire shot through Syaoran's arms as he struggled, free foot shuffling to kick but unable to lift from the floor without hurting his other ankle terribly.

The kiss was sloppy, wet and harsh. Syaoran whimpered softly as the saliva ran down his jaw, the clone thrusting his tongue into his mouth obscenely.

He hadn't expected this.

He didn't want this.

So far his romantic thoughts of keeping his first kiss for after he saved Sakura.

Rough hands grabbed his hair, tilting his head back by force to allow the clone to ravish him even further. The strain on Syaoran's shoulders became too much, and he collapsed into his clone's body, his shoulders dislocating with what sounded like an awful groaning of bones to Syaoran.

Angry tears ran down his cheeks as the pain burned, and the clone gave him a blank look before releasing his head and stepping back. The last stabilizing point gone, Syaoran sunk down on one knee, his bound foot straining precariously and his arms turning in a sickening angle.

Gritting his teeth he tried to cope with the pain. It was likely to get worse. He wanted to lift the strain of his foot, but he could no longer stand up, his only leverage having been his now dislocated arms.

He had not noticed his clone softly padding away over the carpet, but he noticed his return when a chair was placed a bare inch away from his nose. He refused to look up, but the clone did not seem to mind.

He heard the chains rattling, and his arms dropped. The clone hoisted him up under his armpits and took a seat, splaying Syaoran over his lap like a doll. He gasped sharply as the clone took firm hold of his upper arm, snapping it back in place roughly.

He bit his lip until blood dripped down his chin, but he wouldn't allow the clone the pleasure of another scream. He couldn't help to gasp again when the other arm was put back as well though.

With a careless tug he was pulled over the clones lap further, now laying on the boy's knees with his stomach.

The burning in his shoulders happily shoved aside as a secondary thought, he was quite aware this was not a position he liked. He was bound and naked, his foot still attached to the floor to stretch his calf painfully, and he was laying face down over his clone's lap. This was a little too suggestive.

He tried to struggle, but even though his arms were a little more free without the strain towards the ceiling, he had absolutely no leverage to get off the clone. The other only needed one hand on his back to keep him down, emotionless as ever.

He felt the clone stretch, reaching for something behind his chair.

He choked on a gasp when something hit his backside with a loud crack. Pain shot through the soft tissue like sitting down on needles. He curled over the clone's legs, a small tremble in his jaw when he realized what was going on. He couldn't actually be... spanking him, nude on his lap? Like a small child who did something wrong, but more lewdly without even needing to show an emotion.

Another loud crack, reverberating through his body even louder than through the room. He had never felt this humiliated in his life, and he had his fair share.

The clone continued relentlessly, whacking Syaoran on the behind with something Syaoran wasn't able to place. He wasn't interested in what the clone was using for this. He just wanted it to stop.

Even with all his resolve he still whimpered after the eighth crack on his ass. His fists were clenched behind his back, and he refused to acknowledge the tears on his cheeks. The clone did not show any emotion, nor any will to stop. His ass burned by now, as if the clone were putting hot coals against his skin instead of hitting him with whatever it was.

Why?

Soft whimpers started spilling over his lips the longer the clone continued. When would it stop? Why was he doing this? What was the purpose of humiliating him like this? It wasn't even proper torture, as Syaoran would be able to stand a lot more, physically. The only reason the whimpers and tears were coming out was his body reacting to the pain, not because it was already too much. Heck, the long-winded process of dislocating his arms just before this had been more painful.

But it was humiliating to no end. The clone first sullied his intimacy by kissing him, taking away all tender thoughts of that action, and now he was trampling his pride.

But what for?

He cried out in pain, curling up further and vainly trying to struggle away.

"That's enough. You don't need to damage him too much."

Syaoran's blood froze as he panted, having difficulty heaving in enough air with his position on the clone's lap.

"How do you like your reunion with your clone so far," the voice asked in amusement.

Syaoran licked the blood of his lip, swallowing hard. His ass burned, his pride was spread down over the floor, his arms felt like jelly and he was tied down naked on his clone's lap. No way he'd be doing Fei Wang Reed the pleasure of answering that.

"You must be wondering why you are here," the large man slowly paced around the chair, passing through Syaoran's vision like a pair of black pants with shiny shoes. The clone did not move, keeping one hand on Syaoran's back in case he'd start struggling again, the other resting lightly on his abused ass. "You see, I found out you were hiding some information from me." The pants and shoes passed by again. "And I was so curious. Because what could it be to make it so important you should hide it from me? Aren't we relatives, in a way?"

Syaoran grimaced. What was the man getting at? And more importantly, why like this? Fei Wang was a dream seer, so he could see most things he needed himself. Also he was more the type to sit down and wait for his plans to unfold, instead of pacing around a chair with a just-spanked prisoner like a nervous dog with a stick up his ass.

"Do tell, for I seem to have missed it: What is your name?"

He looked up confused, looking the bearded man in the eyes. "Syaoran."

"Wrong answer." Syaoran gasped with a high sound when the item cracked down on his ass again, tears squeezing from his eyes at the pain.

"I want to know your name, boy," Fei Wang leaned down, watching him with narrowed eyes, "your true name. Tell it."

Syaoran answered with a defiant glare.

A small smirk spread over Fei Wang's face. "Have it your way."

...

It was most satisfying to graze his eyes over the boy's abused form. So little torture, yet already so humiliated.

His ass was so red it nearly glowed, thin welts spread over the soft surface where the short branch the clone had been using had bitten into the flesh. Syaoran's form was trembling, his fist clenching and unclenching on his back, restrained by the chains attached to the ceiling. His shoulders must be hurting.

Syaoran had lowered his face, sucking in air as he lay uncomfortably on his clone's lap. The boy was trying to hide his shame. Not so successful. Who wouldn't feel ashamed in such a situation?

The boy cringed as he smoothed a hand over his backside, first teasing with soft touches before digging his fingers painfully in the flesh.

Syaoran whimpered pathetically, before it turned into a soft groan being bitten off. _Let's see how long he could bite that lip to keep himself from screaming._

Fei Wang ignored the blank stare the clone was giving him – it felt vaguely disapproving, although the clone held no emotions and even if he did, he wouldn't dare to oppose him – and roughly spread Syaoran's ass apart, making the boy jolt and cringe.

"I see my puppet missed a part when he was giving you your well-deserved punishment." He slipped his thumb through the crack, pushing it inside Syaoran's ass dry without reservations. Syaoran flinched again, trying to pull away in vain, but did not answer.

The clone's grip on the boy tightened, keeping him in place as Fei Wang admired the untouched hole. So tight, so soft. Wouldn't it be lovely to enter this without permission, snapping hips against that abused ass at the same time?

No, he had to be patient. He could be enjoying this much longer.

Stepping back, he gestured the clone to stand up and rearrange the chains.

...

Syaoran tumbled to the side as the clone stood up unceremoniously. A short shout tumbled from his lips as he dropped low enough for the chains to pull his arms again, luckily in a position he could lift himself on one knee and relieve the strain. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand on his other foot anymore if he would get released, needles of pain shooting through his ankle and leg at the strange angles it had been forced in.

Another hook was attached to his wrists, and with a sudden unexpected snap his hands were free from each other. It wouldn't benefit him for long, as the chains were immediately reeled in towards the ceiling, pulling him to his feet and stretching his body vertically.

He gritted his teeth – pain in his shoulders not likely to subside like this. Nor the pain in his ass, the damaged skin pulling as he changed position.

Fei Wang slid a hand over his torso, looking mightily pleased with himself, and Syaoran scowled at him. He got no other response but the hand sliding down, resting for just a moment beside his groin before Fei Wang pulled back again, taking a few steps back and flicking his wrist at the clone.

The clone seemed to know exactly what was expected of him, as he dropped to his knees in front of Syaoran, reaching around him to grip his painful ass with strong restrictive hands. Syaoran flinched and trembled, closing his eyes to not have to see what was likely to come next.

Bastards.

His limp penis was taken into a hot mouth, and sucked harshly. Painfully. That really was no place for a hickey, but the clone seemed eager to try make one anyway. Syaoran groaned and scooted away as far as possible in his bound condition, but the fingers of the clone dug into burning skin and would not yield.

No matter how he hated his situation, how chilled he got to the bone of being watched by Fei Wang Reed with lecherous eyes while his _clone_ was sucking him in a place nobody but himself had touched before, he couldn't stop his body from reacting. Exactly _because_ he had never been touched there before, especially not like this, the wet heat around him, stimulating him, brought his length to grow.

He groaned again and whimpered softly, trying to pull away again a little jerkily. The move was punished off with a loud smack of the flat of the clone's hand, burning fire shooting up his backside and making him cry out in surprise and pain.

He didn't want this. He hated this. His clone was not supposed to do this to him, and Fei Wang was not supposed to see him in such a humiliated state. That area was not to be touched.

And it shouldn't react.

Such a sinful body, reacting so easily to an eager tongue even after being hit raw.

He whimpered again, his erection fully hard by now.

Humiliated until it hurt.

The clone didn't finish him off. He pulled away as Syaoran started trembling harder, almost at his peak. He stood and stared down flatly at the slick erection wobbling between his legs, making Syaoran whimper again and instinctively try to cross his legs. He hissed when his almost his entire weight came to his wrists above his head as he shifted his free foot, jolts shooting up the other leg as it got some of his weight as well. The free leg promptly started stinging in protest to having held the boy's weight for all that time with his muscles cramped.

"Won't you tell me your name?" Fei Wang asked slowly.

Syaoran scowled and glared at the large man. He knew he must be quite the sight, flushed, aroused and stretched out over the height of the room naked, but that wouldn't stop him from glaring. In fact, it would make him do so even more.

He cried out when he was suddenly dropped. The chains clanked and fell, and he was unable to balance in time. He dropped to his knees, which was the point his arms were taut against the chains again. He bit his lips open even further, his ankle finally snapped.

Without time to recuperate, his hair was grabbed roughly, his face pulled up. He should have expected to be confronted with his clone's crotch now, but it was still reason to try and look away.

He was not allowed that luxury.

The clone pulled his face back, and with purposeful no-nonsense moves he lifted his half-hard length from his pants, presenting it in front of Syaoran's face like an order.

He tried to turn away again, but his face was roughly jerked back. The clone took hold of his jaw, pressing his thumbs in between his lips and clenched-shut teeth. Syaoran struggled to bite down, but found himself get the thick end of a branch shoved between his gums. Keeping the branch in place to lever open his jaw, the clone unceremoniously pressed his penis into Syaoran's mouth.

Syaoran tried to pull away again, gagging. This was even more gross than being done by his clone, both the thought of sucking off his clone and the taste.

The clone pulled out just long enough to backhand Syaoran in the face, immediately jerking his face back to push his length back inside. Syaoran saw stars dancing before his eyes.

An unpleasant salty taste spread over his tongue as the clone rubbed the tip of his shaft through Syaoran's mouth. He pressed with his tongue at the branch, hoping to push it out and bite down no matter what the consequences were, but the clone had a firm grip on both the branch and his head, rendering it impossible for him to get rid of it.

Slowly the clone started to buck into Syaoran's mouth, creating a rhythm. Syaoran tried everything he could to stop it, pressing at it with his tongue to keep the disgusting thing out, turning his head, chomping down on the branch, but the clone was not easily deterred and kept him into place coolly, fucking his mouth in absolute domination over the boy. He whimpered in defeat, tears gathering in his eyes due to the taste and the forceful movements in his mouth.

To his disgust, Syaoran felt the clone grow harder between his lips, the shaft growing thicker and longer as he pounded in. He gagged again when the clone started hitting inside his throat, rubbing over the back of his tongue.

When he started retching, the clone pulled back a little, clamping a hand closed over his throat to cut off his air supply. Struggling against his restraints he tried to heave in air, but the clone just looked down at him blankly.

He knew the clone would release him before he died. They still needed him to answer, and his clone wasn't _done_ yet, but panic twisted his already upset stomach when he didn't relent. The clone held his throat shut until he saw the world dancing before his eyes. Then he was released, allowed to fall back down into his restraints and heave for air dizzily.

What did Fei Wang need his name for anyway? It's not like he would have any use for it. Would he? Why did his father tell him to use his name instead of his own? Maybe his father had foreseen something. Or more likely his mother. But what could it be?

As his face was jerked up again he scowled. No matter what, he wasn't going to tell the bastard.

The clone pressed his erection between his lips again, now using his fingers to close his lips around it. He bucked inside once.

"Suck."

He groaned, the only sound he could make in protest. No way. This was disgusting as it was.

He saw Fei Wang moving from the corner of his eye, but was more concerned with his clone pulling strands of hair out of his scalp.

Another buck into his mouth and the order was repeated. Syaoran shook his head as far as was possible, and growled angrily.

He shot forward, nearly choking on the clone's member when suddenly something cracked against his hurting ass. But wasn't the branch clenched between his teeth?

He whimpered pathetically, Fei Wang almost cooing behind him as he once again smoothed his hand over reddened flesh.

"Suck." The clone stated, as if nothing happened.

Defeated, Syaoran tried sucking, nearly gagging again at the taste spreading through his mouth further. He could keep refusing, but it wouldn't bring him much good. Rather endure this than more physical injuries. He lost his pride at the second step already anyway.

A thumb was pressed into his face, bruising him. He supposed that was his sign to suck harder, but he managed to ignore it for a little longer. When the finger suddenly scratched down, ripping off skin with a nail, he sobbed softly and sucked harder.

The clone started bucking his hips again. The longer he kept his position on his knees, his torso hanging horizontally by his arms and the clone pumping inside his mouth, the more his neck started to protest as well. The shooting pain in his ankle and burning in his shoulders and of his ass had by now become a dull ache felt over his entire body.

The clone didn't take long, probably aroused enough by whatever he thought so satisfying of humiliating Syaoran. He cringed and whimpered when his clone shot two streams of his semen into his mouth, before pulling back and neatly depositing the rest of the sticky load on his face.

Syaoran clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep it from running into his eyes while it was already stinging painfully in the scratch the clone made on his face. He swallowed with difficulty, knowing perfectly well he had just been marked as the clone's territory pretty much like a dog peeing over him would have. Just with an even more repulsive fluid and from an erection. One he had been forced to milk out himself. He tried to suppress the soft sobs wrecking his body, but he knew the clone would see it anyway.

"It's good to see you find sucking cock so arousing." He jumped, his muscles screaming in protest when Fei Wang's voice was unexpectedly close to his ear. A large hand wrapped around his length and he whimpered. "I thought we would have to stimulate you again to keep you hard." A disgusting wet lick over his ear. "But you seem to enjoy being sullied after all."

Syaoran's eyes snapped open, staring at his own crotch in betrayal. He was still hard. He shouldn't be, not after sucking off his clone. Not after being claimed and marked.

Thick fluid slowly oozed into his eyes, and he squeezed them shut again, body rocking as it hurt.

He didn't like this!

He didn't want this!

He wouldn't break, and he wouldn't tell.

A soft moan spilled over his lips when Fei Wang quickly pumped his erection a few times. Another sob wrecked his body the moment his length was released again.

This wasn't supposed to be happening!

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me your name?"

Syaoran shook his head violently, whimpering at the strain it caused in his shoulders and the filthy feeling of the clone's seed sweeping off his face in small droplets.

"We'll get you to say it eventually."

He cried out softly when he was once again hoisted up by the chains, his body hanging limply from his arms by now. Fei Wang had stepped away, and the clone circled around him, eyeing his body as it was spread out. As if debating what to do next. Syaoran suppressed his whimpers.

His clone's mismatched eyes shot up to his face the moment he stopped making noise. He took Syaoran's face in one hand, smearing the semen over his cheek and the bleeding scratch with a thumb, trying to coax another sound out of him. When Syaoran managed to keep his teeth firmly in his swollen lower lip, the clone leaned in and kissed the lip almost tenderly.

Syaoran gasped in surprise, renewed tears springing in his eyes at the unexpected gesture. With soft lips, the clone kissed him, gently massaging his abused lower lip with his own and coaxing his tongue into his mouth.

Without any idea how to interpret this, Syaoran responded to the kiss, crying softly as even that was taken away from him.

The clone reached up to the chain system again, not stopping the kiss. Syaoran melted in its gentleness. Part of his mind knew it wasn't right for his clone to be so kind suddenly, but the abused and whimpering part screamed out louder, basking in the warmth and letting out the pain and tears he'd been holding back. Like a child being soothed, he sobbed, actively kissing his clone back just to bring the reassurance closer. The reassurance he knew couldn't be real, but he wasn't strong enough to push it away anymore.

His arms slowly suck down, his body held upright by an arm of the clone. With a sharp movement of his foot the clone clicked open the lock on Syaoran's foot, releasing the broken ankle from its place.

Syaoran whimpered again. He shifted his foot reflexively to keep his weight better, but even if the ankle hadn't been broken it wouldn't have been able to hold him anymore.

Keeping Syaoran's body close in a one-armed embrace, the clone reached back for the chair. Placing it behind him, he slowly sank down, pulling Syaoran straddled on his lap in the process. Feeling more and more like a child, Syaoran wrapped his arms around his clone. The tears wouldn't stop. But neither did the gentle kisses of the clone, easing his mind and his pain, softly caressing the bite marks on his lip.

His clone hoisted his knees up on the chair, making him rest on the thin ridges on either side of the clone's thighs. Only then the clone reached out for his ass again, squeezing the red flesh not so gently and making Syaoran cry out softly in pain. He received a vicious slap with a flat hand, his whole body jolting away towards his clone.

His erection was tugged once, followed by another smack on his ass.

"Drool." Syaoran stilled for a moment, once again thrown off track by an unexpected order. _Drool?_ What did he mean by that?

Another hard slap, making him cry out. Obediently, he began gathering saliva in his mouth, no idea of what to do with it. The clone repeated his alternating between jerking on Syaoran's erection and hitting his ever more sore ass until Syaoran gave up, panting harshly and tears running down his face, his mouth dropping open to release the saliva he had been told to build up.

The clone captured his face with his palm over his mouth, letting the drool slide into his hand. Sweeping over his still semen-covered face once, he pressed the sticky fingers inside Syaoran's mouth, making him cringe while the clone extracted more saliva.

He tilted his head back when the clone retracted his hand, his face flushed and sweaty, sticky and bloody on one side. He heaved in air, his mind a mess.

The clone used the handful of slightly viscous fluid to slick up his own erection, ignoring Syaoran's again like he deemed the boy to have had enough. Too close. Too close to his peak. He wouldn't be getting it.

Didn't he prefer that?

Sweet cruel torture, pleasure and pain. Sinful body.

That kiss had broken his resolve. Bastard.

But who was the bastard now?

He gasped when he was hoisted forward by his hurting ass, his knees slipping off the sharp edges of the chair painfully. He cried out when his injured foot hit the ground, and his hips were lifted to force him to put his weight on it. His fingers scrambled on the other's back.

He screamed, screeched, when he was dropped, the clone penetrating his tight ass in one smooth motion. He thrashed about, uncaring about his ankle, uncaring about his sore shoulders and flaming red ass, the slicing pain piercing from his hole through his body overpowering it all.

He couldn't do this to him!

With a swift pull the clone had Syaoran's arms spread up to the ceiling again, keeping him from hitting the man underneath him in his struggles. Syaoran hardly noticed, flailing like a fish out of the water at the pain. A fierce slap was delivered to his ass, but apart from a higher squeak and an extra jolt from his body it didn't do much.

Finally the clone seemed to get impatient, moving a leg around the chair to curl it around Syaoran's uninjured ankle, easily snapping the bone using the chair's leg as leverage.

Heaving in air deeply Syaoran curled up over the clone's shoulder, trembling violently as the tears ran down his face. That was a good way to stop his panicked thrashing, though the pain hadn't stopped. Trying to calm himself down, he noticed he had started hyperventilating along the way, and he wasn't getting much chance to overcome that.

The clone took hold of his ass again, lifting him a little to buck inside sharply. Syaoran screamed, pulling on his chains and desperately trying to get away.

He wasn't a woman, he couldn't possibly be raped. There was no such thing as raping a guy.

Deep down he knew it was no use denying it while his clone had his length up his ass, but he was in a too panicked state for reason.

A too tortured state for reason.

"Sure you don't want to tell?" Fei Wang chuckled lowly, right before the clone gave another sharp thrust up.

Syaoran cried out, no idea whether this was still worth it. What was Fei Wang's use of his name anyway?

When he didn't give a reply, the clone started pounding in with a fast rhythm, uncaring about Syaoran's cries and screams. The pain of being penetrated without warning was being sharpened by the harsh way his clone dropped him on his already abused ass with each thrust, although the pain of being hit itself was an afterthought now. It did add to the burning feeling though, and it took Syaoran a lot longer to get somewhat used to this new pain than it probably would have had he been otherwise unhurt.

He wasn't sure when, but at some point his screams had subsided to pleas, his cries to heavy sobs. The clone took a moment to stroke him back to hardness, his erection finally subsided in the pain.

Syaoran didn't see the clone operating the chains this time, but his hands were lowered again. He curled his arms around his clone's shoulders, clinging to him pathetically while crying into a coarse black shirt. His body reacted to the clone's touch as normal as if he wasn't being raped, his erection growing full again and a tingling feeling low in his belly.

He enjoyed this, didn't he?

If he did, maybe he deserved to be hurt like this. He caused everyone so much pain, his body reacted because it knew this was what he deserved.

He deserved to be broken.

He gasped, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. A strange taste was suddenly on his tongue, and he nearly bit it when a thrust of the clone coincided with him licking his upper lip, trying to identify the taste.

These weren't his tears he was tasting.

What was that hard stuff cracking like a glazed layer between the trails of his tears?

"Your name?"

Syaoran gurgled something unintelligible, but the reason he didn't answer had gone beyond him. _Because he hadn't been answering before._

It hurt.

Why did his ass hurt so much?

Couldn't it stop?

A jumble of words and pleas started tumbling from his lips, begging the clone to stop. The clone was unaffected, and kept pounding into him unrelenting. Syaoran's harsh breathing started to follow the sharp rhythm, his pleas now topping each thrust, each penetrating pain, each sob and soft cry from his throat.

_Please make it stop._

...

He smirked, watching how the once so proud Syaoran Li was fucked into a broken crying mess. Watching the way his puppet's nails were digging into the red skin to lift the boy up over his darkened erection, and seeing the boy drool all over the clone's shirt, incapable of even that much control of his body. The boy clung to his rapist like a lifeline, crying and sobbing for it to stop.

Broken.

It would be easy now.

When he asked for the boy's name again the kid wasn't able to form a proper answer, but no doubt close to ready to spill it like a good obedient boy.

He didn't even seem to notice when Fei Wang smoothed his hands over his back down to his ass. The clone was strangely unwilling to make room for his master's hands on the boy's red ass, and when he looked up reprimandingly he received a blank stare over the boy's shoulder. The clone kept his stare, ungiving with his hands and unfaltering with his sharp pounding hips, until he finally redirected his attention to bite in Syaoran's neck, hands slipping away mere inches to allow Fei Wang to touch.

Possessive little bastard should know his place.

Fei Wang pinched the boy's red ass, receiving only an extra whimper to shortly break the line of cries and pleas.

He pondered their position for a short moment, knowing he would have to get on his knees to join in. Maybe he'd better order the clone to stand up.

The flat glare of mismatched eyes he was getting from underneath long lashes – the clone still sucking up blood from the boy's skin but nevertheless giving his master most of his attention – made him decide against it. He didn't know what came over the clone to be this possessive, but it was not worth the trouble to discipline his puppet here. It was 'Syaoran' they were disciplining now.

He opened his robes and sank to his knees in front of the chair. With an authorative movement he pulled the hips of the clone to the edge of the chair, allowing him to reach.

"What's your name?" he repeated slowly in the crying boy's ear.

When the pleas continued without interruption, Fei Wang moved, pressing Syaoran's ass apart and watching his puppets shaft pump in and out for a moment. Then he spit in his hand, slicked himself up and added his girth inside the boy's already bleeding hole in one swift motion.

The way the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, clinging to his clone and struggling to pull away, probably no longer aware of his broken ankles as they slapped against the floor in his flailing, was very satisfying to see. Not as satisfying as the amazingly _tight_ heat he was now pressed in, the clone's shaft stroking him as the pounding continued undisturbed.

"Please stop, it hurts. It hurts, stop stop. Oh please stop. Tsubasa. Tsubasa. _Please_ stop it."

Fei Wang Reed smirked. Tsubasa, eh?

The clone faltered a moment, seeming to realize they reached their goal. Fei Wang wasn't going to stop now though. He just started.

He bucked up, relishing in the tight heat and the screams spilling over Tsubasa's lips. His puppet resumed his rhythm, pumping inside and stroking his master's length with it at the same time. Fei Wang shuddered in delight and started his own rhythm, slower than the clone's, just to torture the boy a little further. Sharpening his movement, he began to pound, digging his fingers in Tsubasa's skin along the clone's.

The boy was chanting his own name like a mantra by now, mingled with more pleas and cries, sobs and the occasional scream. He no doubt still hoped this would stop.

The clone came first, having been pumping inside the boy's ass for quite a while. The thick seed slickened Fei Wang's movements, and Tsubasa's sounds grew a little quieter.

Not for long though.

The clone firmly gripped Tsubasa's once again softened length, and began stroking it with vigour, not taking out his own shaft to keep the tightness for his master. The clone's erection didn't seem to subside much, and he kept pushing inside with slow deliberate thrusts to keep up with what he was supposed to do.

Tsubasa's voice gained volume again, now returning back to whimpers, moans and jumbled pleas, half of the words he tried slurred by his crying. Fei Wang happily pounded away, feeling Tsubasa's body tightening around both their shafts. The clone sped up as well, and Tsubasa came, sobbing throughout the process in which the clone roughly directed his erection upwards so he would only spatter his own chest, not the clone's clothes.

He grunted when he reached his own peak as the boy's body tightened, and his movements stilled. Tsubasa hung limply from his clone's shoulders, crying softly.

Fei Wang smirked at the sights of two still-hard erections in Tsubasa's ass, bleeding and leaking semen, skin hit red.

It was good to finally know the boy's name.

Now it was time to have fun.

* * *

**Please review and help me improve my writing. I've been told to write more dark stuff, so I can use some feedback on that ^^  
**


End file.
